ShikixAkira not TNC
by Taporonishia
Summary: Shiki, a handsome man who loves his dear Akira, your average Uke and Seme. warning rape. crack funny yaoi stuf happens here. sorry, my scenes suck so yeah XD


Akira and Shiki are on their way to America. Akira really wanted to eat at an English burger king, he said that the food will taste better. Now they are standing outside the burger king, in America, in Mayland.

"go ahead I," Akira sad, pushin his lover tods he door., "I'll jstbe right behin you"

He hesitated but took hold of the handle, he threw open the door and marched in, eeveryone looked at them. Akira was tightly gripping onto Shiki's shirt. Akira wears dark black jean booty shorts, and a mini jacket. Nothing underneath of it. He laso wears black highheels and has light brown hair as well as nipple rings, on both of them. Shiki wears a black collar shirt along with his black skinny jeans. He also wears black shoes and has jet bl;ack hair. His red eyes gleamed while he walked hesitantly over to the counter.

"may I take your order?" the lady asks as she was about to punch numbers into the cash register.

"yes, Akira what is it that we came here, all the way to America, to get?"

"umm, a-a cheeseburger." He said, still hiding behind Shiki.

"will that be it?" she asked the fifteen –year-old.

"yes." He ran over to the place where him and Shiki would sit.

"no its not, "shiki said, "he also wants…"

…

She handed Shiki the food and he walked over to the table. Thwe woman squealed as he went away, then called over some of her friends to brag.

"do you know her?" Akira asked as he began digging into the food.

"no,I never seen her before, except, well now."

"she sems to have an interest in you, go kill her."

"alright fine," Shiki stood up and was just about to walk to the counter when they heard a crash. " let's get out of here!" he yelled picking up Akira and running therew the door. The ran a little bit far from the resturaunt, but no far enough. A redead stole Akira from Shiki and began to rape him!

"Akira!" shiki scremed as he turned around.

"AH! SHIKI HELP ME! OW!" Akira scremed as he was raped. Shiki, full of rage, grabbed his small knife and stabbed the creature in it's eyes.

"NOW YOU CAN ONLY SEE LIKE KRISTEN DID ON WEDNESDAY!" Shiki yeled at the thing and pulled Akira's pants up then ran away. (A/N: I went to the eyedoctor on Wednesday, Oct. 20. 2010. And I was giving this thing in my eyes, that burned like hell, and then I was blind :O so we went to the dollar stoe to get party supplies and I couldn't see anything. I put my moms sunglasses on , my pupils were huge, and she said the way I moved and acted wa that of a blind person.)

The redead suddenly exploded and Akira held on to Shiki tightly, shaking. Shiki smiled evilly. He likes it when Akira gets scared. They begin to walk home and on the way Shiki closes his eyes, and when he reopens them, Akira is gone! Shiki panics. 'on no, not another rapist.' But thinking this drew a smile to the blacks face. Shiki looks around, he doesn't see any clues but screams this: "it was the manager of the chukee cheese place!"

"hey kid, I love that outfit on you!" the manager said, placing a hand over the boy's stomach and lightly moving it around.

"get the fuck off!" he yelled to the mangaer, this pissed the manager off.

"kid, your speaking out of tune!" he yelled, kicking the boys face with a ninja kick. Akira fell over in the chair.

"when my Shiki gets here, you're dead!" he shouted to he man-a-ger. (ps: he's fat and gross looking plus old.)

The man laughed, "ha, ha, ha!" he sat on top of the boy, each leg over his sides, "do you really think I can die that easily, besides, he doesn't even know the location I brought you to or even who I am!" saying this, the manager pulled off Akirra's jacket.

The boy flinched in the chair, "k-knok it off pervert!" he screamed. But the man didn't , drooling he tried removing Akjira's shorts, but no avail. This string wrapped around him and the boy kicking around was making it impossible fore him to. He bitch slapped the boy, masking him cease his movements, and unwrapping the rope, he lsid it off from around the boy.

"get ready!" he growled licking his lips hungrily. He tied Akir'as hands behind his back and slipped off the tight fabric wrapping around the boys area.

Akira screamed, blood red, as he was stipped of his clothes. The only thing left on him was his G-string-like underware and his high heel boots.

"you naughtly boy." The man said, looking down at the black revealing uinderware.

"hey! Only SHIKI can see me like this you perverted old man!" Akira yelled, filled with rage and embarrassment. He began to cry.

Shiki looked for the chucke cheese place in the festival. "there it is!" he sai to himself finding the childrens' fun place place. He ran over to it and burst through the window. His mouth gaped open as he saw the scene before his eyes.

Akira's screm echoed the resturaunt/gaming center. Shiki watched, enjoying every moment of his beloved uke's pain. Hating the man doing the job but loving and savoring the screams and ovie that played before him. (I turned Shiki into a sadist or maybe a sexual sadist :)

When the man was done raping Akira, Shiki hjumpwed into action and stabbed the mans eyes. Making him explode. Blood and guts went all over theplace and oall over the two of them. Shiki looked at Akrira's bloody ass.

"you have to stop getting kidnapped." Shiki said helping his lover up and handing him the three pieces of clothes he wears.

"thanks fo helping me sooner, you sadist!" Akira yelled as he got redressed.

"hey, I'm no sadist!" Shiki yelled back. As he picked up the boy and flung him over his shoulder.

"yeah whatever Shiki. Seriously though you could've helped me sooner." Akira pouted.

"well it seems he really did it hard, so let's go visit someone." Shiki chuckled to himself.

"oh no! not DR. Umm!" Akira cried.

"what, why don't you like ?"

"cause' everytime I go there, he always rapes me!" Akira whined.

"ha,ha,ha yeah right Akira. Hes one of my closest friends. He'll never do that to me!" Shiki says laughing.

"but he does."

They passed some plice officer. "hey, you guys want tacos?" he asked them but before any of them could reply he did something.

" you guys want tacos, you guys n-n-nEED tacos, ptf, ptf ptf, Uh-Huh TACOs, uh-huh oh yeah, that's it. You put them, uh-huh, in the butt, in the butt!" he was raping.

"let's just walk away slowly Akira." Shiki said a;ready walking away from the policeman slowly.

They made it to 's plce. "Dr. Umm! I missed you! How've you been?" Shiki asked his friend as they walked in. he threw Akira on the couch and walked up to the blond doctor. If you are familiar with yuki from gravitation, then he looks like him but with a white doctor jacket and glasses. If you are not familir, look up gravitation and yuki. The blond one.

"hello there Shiki, Akira. So what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Umm asked as he walked over to the boy laying sexually on the couch (ass in air).

"he was raped again." Shiki said as he appeared next to his beloved and rubbed his bloody(dried) behind.

"oh you poor thing!" the doctor exclaimed and rubbed the boy in the same place as Shiki did. Akira growled. "why don't I tke him into the back to get him treated?" he said. Shiki nodded and Dr. Umm picked up Akira, liced his lips, and quickly walked into the back. He locked the door behind himj.

threw the boy toughylu onto the bed. He climbed onto of him and pressed his lips hard against Akira's. he suffocated him with his tounge, pushin it through the others closed lips and swirling it around in there. While doing this he undid his pants, pulling the belt completely off and throwing it off to the side. After slidigng down his own pants, he quickly undid Akira's. separating from his mouth and retveiving his tounge,

Akira screms and Shiki hears it from the other room. panicks andtrued to get off of the boy before Shiki came in, but it was too late. Shiki barged through the door and, with his small pocket knife, charged at the doctor. But something else caught the red eyed one's erye. (what?).he stared at the boy under the doctor, how delisoud he looked about to get raped. Without even thinking he stripped himself of hjis pants and climbed into bed. A threesome.

After doing, it, for a long , long , long, long time. Thy were finished and all got dressed. Shik igot really pissed off at the docot and too kout his knife.

"no! no on on no! Shiki can't we settle this like men?" asked as he backed away from the bloody small knife.

"it's too late for that, doctor. You raped my beloved." Akira was squeazing shiki tighlt under his arm.

"but, at least we could do a threesome together right? I mean without me akira couldn't of made those wonderful sounds."

"that s true but, next time I wont go easy on you." He walked past him and cut his arms as he did so. The docot howled and went right away to treating it.

Shiki and Akira walk happily hope together. Akria clinging onto Shiki for dear life. They make it hope at exactly 11:00PM Shiki left the TV on. "Shiki, you left the TV on." Akira said as they both went to the couch.

"I can se that." Shiki said, taking his shoes, shirt, and belt off. Akira kicked off his uncomfortasble shoes and jacket and belt. They cuddled up close together, wityh only their pants on. The upside down show is on but thweir nto watching it, instead they have a maing out session.

THE END.


End file.
